


My Hero Academia: The Bio Hero

by Dekusdante



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Follows the Manga, Humor, M/M, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekusdante/pseuds/Dekusdante
Summary: Reality is harsh and can sometimes be unfair.This is the case for Bungo B. Cosette who was born with a quirk that was instantly labeled to be villainous once it was revealed.This quirk is called Biokinesis meaning she can manipulate Biology itself. This gave her abilites that was horrifiying in nature which lead to people saying that she will never accomplice her dreams of becoming a hero.Yet after a chance meeting with the world's number one hero All Might her views on her quirk changes and she becomes determined to both prove herself and become a hero people can look up too![This is a fun story and is open to others ideas!]





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  


Bungo B. Cosette P.O.V

"I can't believe that I actually made it here," I mumbled softly to myself as I stood in front of the massive school building with a small grin on my face. Today I was currently about to take the entrance exam to U.A High School, a place where heroes are made. I plan on acing this exam and kick-starting my hero career.  
I've come from a family of heroes, yet because of the fact that my quirk was more villian like I was shunned from those around me. 

My name is Bungo B. Cosette, I'm 16 years old and my quirk is Biokinesis - Ability to manipulate Biology. This also means I have the power over the following:  
Cerebramkinesis - Manipulation over the Brain and it's Functions  
Cytokinesis - Manipulation over Cells of a Organism  
Genekinesis - Manipulation over DNA  
Haemeskinesis - Manipulation over Blood  
Nasokinesis - Manipulation over Disease  
Odynokinesis - Manipulation over Pain  
& Finally Corporikinesis - Control Over Bodies

Like most who are just discovering their quirks, you instantly become confident, empowered even because to you it meant that you can accomplish anything you can put your mind too. Yet then your world comes crashing down all around you when you are told that your quirk was evil, that it was better suited for villain work.

It was because of this that people begins to shun you, that you are both isolated a feared. The world becomes colder.....well that was until a light brighter then the sun comes bursting through. For me, when the world turned its back at me, a man by the name of All Might came shinning through and told me that I should never let what people think of me change who I am and what I dream. Simple, yes. Something you can find in any inspirational book, yes.

But to me it was everything I need to hear to keep on pushing to make sure my dreams come true.

 

"I can do this," I told myself softly while clunching my fist to my chest and took a deep breath before moving towards the school's entrance.

"FUCK OFF, DEKU!!!" I heard a male's voice yell from behind me causing me to turn to see who was the cause of it. Instantly I was greeted with the site of a pissed off ash blonde haired male with red eyes storming past a scared curly green haired kid who gave a yelp of, 'Kacchan!!!'

"Don't stand in my way or do you want to fucking die?" The blonde continued while contining past the frozen green haired boy who was currently freaking out as he somehow managed to shutter out.

"Hey theeere, g....good morning, and, and, and let's both do our...." but stopped once he noticed that the blonde haired guy had simply walked past him without another word.

"Wow, I wonder what's their history," I mumbled while shoving my hands into my pockets and continued on but paused once again when I noticed that the green haired kid was also about to walk in but ended up tripping over his own foot.  
It was when he was about to hit the ground when he stopped mid-air.

'Is his quirk levitation?' I thought in question as he hovered above the ground for a minute when suddently a brown haired girl showed up and began to talk to him in a cheerful mannar.

"You alright?" She questioned in a cheerful voice, before continuing to engage in conversation. I would have stuck around to see where the conversation would lead but decided against it and continued on my to where the exam would take place.

Walking inside I made sure to double check my seat number, before finding it next to a blue haired guy with glasses.

'He looks like one of those upidy people, but then again you can never judge a book by it's cover,' I thought before turning my attention towards the stage when a guy with black shades, spikey blonde hair, and a small mustashe appeared with punk rock clothing on.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW!! EVERY BODY SAY HEEEY!!" The man yelled out but was welcomed with silence. Feeling bad I decided to respond.

"Hey," I called out just loud enough to be heard, but still managed to sound extremely dead....I got a lot of looks but the guy on the stage seemed happy that someone responded to him.

"I'VE GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE, TOO, LISTENERS!!! ALL RIGHT, EXAMINEES, I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE LOW-DOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN!! ARE YOU READY!? YYEAAHHH!!!!" He yelled out and once again he was meet with silence...except for me of course.

"Yeah," once again more looks was thrown my way, some with amusement others with disbelief.

'Leave me alone. Its to late for me. I'm already committed to this,' I thougth out while trying to stop my eye from twitching as a grin remained on my face.

"NOW PAY CLOSE ATTENTION, LISTENERS!! WE'LL BE TESTING YOUR METTLE BY RUNNING A TEN-MINUTE PRACTICE RUN AT OUR REPLICA CITY-DISTRICT!! YOU CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU LIKE!! EVERYBODY GATHER AT THE DESIGNATED MEETING AREA AFTER THE PRESENTATION, YA DIG??" He asked and once again....silence except for me.

"O.K," I called out the same time he did....man he is really into this, I mean you have to give him created for somehow managing to stay positive despite the response he is getting.

"WE'LL BE SPRINKING A LARGE NUMBER OF 'VILLIANS' OVER THE BATTLEFIELD! AND THEY'LL APPEAR IN THREE DIFFERENT VARIETIES, WITH POINT VALUES SCALED ACCORDING TO DIFFICULTY!! USING EACH OF YOUR INDIVIDUAL QUIRKS, DISPATCH AS MANY 'VILLIANS' AS YOU CAN!! YOUR GOAL, LISTENERS, IS TO RACK UP A HIGH SCORE!! AND DON'T THINK ABOUT ATTACKING ANY OTHER COMPETITORS OR ANY OF THAT NASTY ANTI-HERO STUFF, BECAUSE THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES, CAPISCE!?"  
He asked but before he could continue he was stopped by the guy that was next to me.

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?" The blue haired guy asked before his face morphed into one that belonged more on a lawer then a high school student.

"On the hand-out, there are clearly four types of villians listed! Such an error would be the height of embarassment for a top-tier national academy of Yuuei's caliber!!  
The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!!" The guy yelled off before then snapping his attention to someone behind us. Looking to where he was pointing I was shocked to once again see the green haired kid and surprisingly he was next to the blonde guy.

"Moreover, what's with you? Yeah, you, curly haired kid!!" He called to the green haired kid who once again caused me great amusement when his face morphed to one of shock, man he is good at facial expressions.

"Can't you sit still for a second...you're distracting!! If you think Yuuei is some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!!" The blue haired guy finished with a harsh glare and once again I felt bad for the green haired guy.

"OKAY, OOKAY!! THANKS FOR THE SEGUE, MUCH APPRECIATED, EXAMINEE 7111!! THE FOURTH TYPE OF VILLIAN YOU'LL ENCOUNTER IS WORTH ZERO POINTS! LET'S CALL THEM 'ARENA TRAPS'! HAVE ANY ONE OF YOU EVER PLAYED 'SUPER MARIO BROTHERS' BEFORE!?" The blonde haired announcer guy yelled out before mumbling, 'I guess it's rather retro.' before continuing.  
"YOU REMEMBER THOSE THINGS THAT'D GO THWOMP ON YOU!? THERE'S A THING LIKE THAT IN EACH AREA! THEIR 'GIMMICK' IS THAT THEY RAMPAGE WHEN CROWED!" 

"I see...sounds like one of those stage hazards you just have to slip through and avoid. This really is starting to resemble a video game," The blue haired guy said before yelling out.  
"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING RUDE!" Before sitting back down.

"WELL THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ME!! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A PRESENTATION ON THE "SCHOOL PRECEPTS" OF THIS ACADEMY OF MINE!! AS A CERTAIN 'HERO' BY THE NAME OF NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID, 'A TRUE HERO NEVER STOPS OVERCOMING THE MISFORTUNE IN LIFE'!!!  
NOW LETS MOVE ON THE THE MAIN EVENT!! "PLUS ULTRA!!!" AND MAY YOU SUFFER GLADLY THE TRIALS TO COME!!" The blonde haired man finished, which lead to all of the students in the area to stand and head to the destination they where given. 

Mine was E, which is the area I headed to but became distracted once I saw how big the place was.  
'Man they weren't kidding when they side that it was a replica of the actual city,' I thought with amazement before moving to stand behind the other contestance.  
Looking around I grow more and more excited over all the cool and odd looking quirks that some of the students had. 

"This is so cool," I giggled before jumping when I head the same blonde haired male from earlier shout out.

"AAAND START!! WHAT'S THE MATTER!? THERE'S NO SUCH THIN AS A COUNTDOWN IN A REAL BATTLE!!! RUN! RUUUNN!! CONSIDER THE BATON TOSSED!!" He yelled and just like that everyone shot forward leaving me behind....not that I was in a rush. 

Taking a deep breath a focused on using my quirk to unlock the part of my brain that increased my speed, strenght, agility, and durability. Once this was done I also enchanted my senses so that I can easily locate all of the robots in the area before taking off in a chosen path. 

Attacking every single robot that crossed paths with me, I made sure to show no mercy. As I raced down the streets while also using the area to move as freely as possible, you can say that I went wild. Plus lucky enough for me, since I was causing such trouble for the robots I began to get targeted by both the 3 pointers and 2 pointers. Not that it mattered.  
It didn't take no time for me to gain enough points to ensure my place in the top 3 at lease. 

"Man, this is almost therapeutic," I said to myself as I stood on top of one of the buildings with a large smile on my face before the timer for the exams went off, signalling the end.

Leaping down off the top of the building I casually exited the area and headed on home to wait for my test results.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the U.A High School Exams!!

Bungo B. Cosette P.O.V

After about a week I finally got the letter that I've been waiting for. Holding the letter close to my chest as I raced towards my sofa and took a seat. Once I did this I carefully opened the letter, feeling nervous even though I know I did good on the exams. Once I opened it a small disk came falling out and on to the table.

"What?" I asked in confusion before jumping back once a screen projected out from the small disk, and to both my shock and joy, suddently the one and only All Might appeared in the projection.

"This is a projection!!! Now I know you are wondering why I am here. Well as of recently I've come to this town for one reason and one reason only. And that is to teach at U.A!" He said with a large smile on his face, but paused when someone's hand appeared on the side of the screen.

"What's that you say? Get to the point?! But I have to inform young Cosette of something....Tell him on my own time? Fine," All Might said while ending it with a sigh before continuing.

"Well I am happy to say that you passed the written portion with flying colors!! And tied for first in the practical exams!! You Cosette are in!!! Come now Cosette, this will be your hero academy!!" All Might yelled out causing me to yell in joy while leaping to my feet and pumping my fists as I cheered in joy.

"Heck yeah!!! I'm going to celebrate by eating Tonkatsu tonight!!!" I yelled from the top of my lungs before rushing to grab my jacket and race out of my home and towards my favorite food place.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With in a week I was dressed in my U.A High School uniform with my favorite messenger bag thrown over my shoulder before heading off to my first day at U.A High. Racing towards my class, I continued to re-read the slip of paper that held my classroom on it. 

"A-1, A-1, A-1," I mumbled before growling out, "Where the heck is class A-1~?" I asked in frustration before a voice nervously called out to me.

"Um, if you are going to class A-1, I can show you where it is since I'm going there too," the voice said, looking behind me I spotted the green haired boy from earlier this week.

"Oh, um if its not much of a problem....I would really appreciate it," I said softly while chuckling nervously.

"Oh, no its no problem at all!! My name is Izuku Midoriya, its a pleasure to meet you," the green haired boy now named Izuku said while giving me a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you Midoriya! The name's Bungo B. Cosette!" I said happily while throwing an arm around his shoulder which caused him to chuckle nervously but didn't pull away...I can't help but think the two of us are new to this whole friend thing...

'Him choosing to help me like this means he is my friend...right?' I thought while Midoriya lead me towards our classroom.  
The first thing that I noticed was that the doors was freaking huge!!! Then again I am pretty short for my age being only 5'0, so everything is huge to me.

"Remove your foot from that desk!! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A before us, as well the craftmen who made the desk!!" The blue haired boy with the glasses that I sat next to during the exam yelled out to the same ash blonde boy I saw a week ago as well.

"Like I care! What middle school are you from, you extra?" The blonde yelled back with a smug and cocky smirk on his face as the blue haired boy paused at the question.

"I...I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Ida," The blue haired boy now named Ida said while holding a hand out.

"Somei?!" The blonde started before adding, "A stuck-up elitist then? I should blow you to bits." With the same look on his face as he leaned closer to Ida who stepped back in both shock and disbelief.

"You're awful. Do you really wish to become a hero?!" He said but paused once he looking in our direction and spotted Midoriya and came charging forward with a look of determination.

"I'm from Somei Private Academy..." he started but was stopped by Midoriya.

"I heard you before!! Ahh....I'm Izuku Midoriya, please to meet you Ida," Midoriya said flusteredly before Ida began to engage him in conversation. As the two talked I decided to head towards where the blonde was, who was currently glaring at Midoriya while mumbling 'Deku'.

"Haha, that's my screen name for my gaming consoles," I said randomly which seemed to catch the blonde off guard making him freeze before snapping his head in my direction.

"Who the hell are you and why should I care?" The blonde asked while glaring at me as he leaned closer in a way to intimidate me...not that it was working.

"Oh, I'm Bungo B. Cosette, and I'm both your classmate and from the looks of it your seat buddy," I said cheerfully while also waiting for him to reply....at the moment his glare seems to grow stronger.

"So you're the one, huh?" He asked in a pissed off tone causing me to wonder what I did wrong.

"Um, I do not follow," I said simply while moving to take my seat before turning my attention back to him.

"The one I tied with," he said with a glare before saying, "Katsuki Bakugo, and don't forget it," before turning his attention to the front of the class, ending the conversation.

'Better luck next time I guess,' I thought before I too turned my attention to the front of the class...and just in time too.

"If you're here to socialize, then get out," a male's voice said causing the classroom to go quiet. 

'What in the world is that?' I questioned as I spotted what looked to be a giant yellow caterpillar with a man's face lying on the floor outside of the classroom.

"This is..." the caterpillar man began but paused to drink out of a juice pack, and continuing, "The hero course." As he shifted to stand on up straight and remove the sleeping bag from his person. He was human.

'Oh think goodness! I don't think I can handle being in a class with a giant bug!!' I thought in relief at the fact that I will not have to share a classroom with a freaking bug.....I hate bugs.

"It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational are you?" The man asked in looming fashion, I mean god, it looks as if the guy was sleeped deprived.

'Dude, I understand your pain. I'm a living and breathing night-owl baby!'

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you." He said while his face remained bored looking as he continued to remove the sleeping bag from his person and fold it up.

'Now that I think about it....Sensei is pretty cute,' I thought while feeling the makings of a crush develope as I gave Aizawa sparkly eyes.  
'Notice me Sensei!'  
As I continued to gush over my new homeroom teacher I barely noticed when he pulled out a blue jump suit out of his sleeping bag and held it out to us.

"Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds," he commanded us, which caused me to get confused since, there was really no reason for us to be heading out to the grounds if today was our first day...right?

Quickly getting dressed in my uniform I hurried to the training grounds to join my new classmates only to hear the last bit. So far I know that we where about to do a test of quirks....wait don't we have a entrance ceremony to get to?

"What about the entrance ceremony?! Or guidance sessions?!" The girl that I saw with Midoriya earlier questioned saying out loud what I was just thinking....well not on the last part. Don't really care for those.

"No time to waste on that stuff, if you want to become heroes," Aizawa said simply before adding, "U.A is known for its 'freestyle' educational system. That applies to us teachers as well." He said leaving us all in confused silence. Spotting our confusion he began to list multiple gym test that we all took in middle school and about how they were standard no - quirks- allowed tests. He also said that the country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculation the averages of those records. Once he stopped his expenation he turned to Bakugo.

"Bakugo. How far could you throw in middle school?" He asked confusiong Bakugo a little.

"Sixty - Seven meters," Bakugo answered instantly.

'Dude, how does he remember this?! I can barely remember what I ate this morning!'

"Great. Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle. Give it all you've got," Aizawa encouraged which lead to Bakugo giving a simple 'awesome' before he throw the ball with a loud boom.

"DDDDIIIIEEEE!!!!" He yelled out as an explosion boomed from his hand.

'Wow that;s a pretty cool quirk....wait die? What does that even mean?? And who is he talking about?' I questioned in my own head while feeling both amazed and nervous at what just happened.

"It's important for us to know our limits," Aizawa said while showing us the screen of something he was holding which read 705.2m. "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."

This alone was enough to get everyone pumped up....but of course Aizawa had to shut down fun....I am really starting to see that this is a normal thing.

"Man, for someone so cool, he sure is hell-bent on killing fun," I commented with a chuckle as he began to crush everyone's happiness. The final nail in the coffin was when he said that the person with the lowest score would be expelled...wow this place is no joke.

"Your fates are in our hands. Welcome. This is...." Aizawa began while pushing his hair from his face revealing a creepy, [cute?] grin on his face as he added, "The hero course at U.A High!!" 

Looking around I noticed that everyone eiter develope a scared or determined look on their faces, it was pretty clear that no one wanted to be expelled and was going to give it their all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Natural disasters, highway pileups, rampaging villans.... Calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things. Heroes are the ones....who correct all that unfairness." Aizawa said with a sigh after the brown haired girl commented how unfair this whole thing was.

"If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at Mcdonald's.. I'm sorry to tell you, that for the next three years U.A will run you through the wringer. That's Plus Ultra. Use your strenght to overcome all. So bring it," Aizawa finished before telling us to begin the test.

"Man that was a epic speech," I commented feeling more then ready to crush the competition! 

"Yeah man, that speech was so manly!" A male's voice said from beside me. Turning to look to see who spoke up, I was was greeted with the sight of a red haired boy with sharp teeth who was tall but was a few inches shorter then me.

"Yeah, it was! Its things like this that makes me believe that we are going to be pro-heroes in no time," I agreed happily before sticking my hand out.  
"I'm Bungo B. Cosette nice to meet you!" I said happily as a grin appeared on my face which he returned.

"Nice ta' meet ya, I'm Eijiro Kirishima!" The red head now named Kirishima said while grinning in away that showed off his sharp teeth.

"I got the feeling we are going to become great friends," I said which he agreed too before our attention was brought back to the exam.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
EVENT 1: 50 - METER DASH  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the moment Ida and the adorable girl with the frog like appearance was currently taking the meter dash test.  
Between the two Ida won by 3.04 seconds and the frog girl was by 5.58 seconds.

'Dude...did she just say ribbit? So freaking cute!' I thought while looking at her with sparkly eyes.

Next up was the brown haired girl that was taking to Midoriya and some blonde haired guy with a tail.  
The two pretty much tied with 7.15 seconds, although the guy with the tail won by 1 second.

Next up was another blonde guy with sparkles all around him and a girl with both pink hair and skin. During the race it looked as if the blonde guy was going to win since he was using the laser that was being shot from his stomach to push himself in the lead. Yet, at some point he must have got a stomach ache since he ended up stopping and falling and the pink haired girl managed to win, with 5.51 seconds.

Next up was Bakugo and Izuku which lead to Bakugo using his quirk to launch himself towards the finish line in only 4.13 seconds and Izuku getting 7.02 seconds.

Next up was me, and since there was an odd number of people I ended up going by myself. Not wanting to show off to much I only enchanted my legs up to 25% and managed to get 4.00 seconds in the meter dash.  
Although I couldn't really ralish in my accomplicment since I was worried about Izuku who looked close to crying.

'Poor guy."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE SECOND EVEN: GRIP STRENGHT  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All around everyone was currently testing out their strenght by using some gripping device that was handed out to us. So far a kid with six arms managed to get 540 KG, while I only came 10 less then from what he did, only this time I didn't have to enchant my strenght since being strong is something that comes naturally to me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE THIRD EVENT: STANDING LONG JUMP  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't want to talk about it....but I may have tripped and fallen....and mopped in the back during this test. Luckily I had Kirishima to lift my spirit...while Bakugo gave some, 'kind' words....well not kind but from what I am learning this is the norm for him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE FOURTH EVENT: SIDE - STEPPING  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I did well, but the kid with the purple balls on his head really killed this one....like he killed it  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE FIFTH EVENT: THROWING  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The brown haired girl from earlier used her quirk to amazingly get a score that simply said infinity, while I only managed to get 859.6m after finally deciding to enchant my strenght up to 15%. 

'I guess that was her quirk I saw being used to stop Midoriya from falling.'

Next up was Midoriya who was looking as if he was about to break any moment now. I can tell that he was under a lot of pressure but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he doesn't use his quirk.

'Is his quirk useless for this or something? Then again I don't think I've seen him use a quirk this whole time.'

"Midoriya isn't doing very well.." Ida commented making me humm in agreement while crossing my arms.

"Well, duh. He's a quirkless runt!!" Bakugo yelled out with a feirce glare which caused both me and Ida to snap our heads towards him in disbelief.

"Quirkless?! So you haven't heard about his feats during the entrance exam?!" Ida asked in question, clearly not agreeing with what Bakugo just said.

"Yeah man, he must have some type of strong quirk since if he didn't he would have not been placed in the Hero's course," I added with Ida nodding in agreement.

"Huh?" Was Bakugo's only response, which nearly made me chuckle if I wasn't being so serious at the moment.

'Dude," was all I could say while shaking my head before turning back to see how Midoriya was doing only to be greeted with Aizawa saying, '46 meters.'

'Wow, only 46? Maybe he doesn't have a quirk that could help him, man this hurts to watch,' I thought while spotting the look of both horror and disbelief on his face. As he stood there frozen Aizawa walked towards him and said something about erasing his quirk...Wait erased his quirk! 

"He must be the Erasure Hero, Eraserhead!....So cool!!" I said out loud which caught the attention of the others.

"Eraser? I've never heard of him before," one of my classmates said while another said, "I think I've heard his name before! He's an angler - type hero!"

As more and more people chattered I noticed that Aizawa was still talking to Midoriya and whatever he said caused Midoriya to gain a look of determination.

"Seems like he recieved some special instructions," I heard Ida while posing in a thinking fashion.

"Yeah. The instruction to leave this school," Bakugo said while gaining a both a bored and irritated look on his face.

"I have to agree with Bakugo here, but at the same time he also must have gave him simple advice about his quirk or something," I added on while stuffing my hand in my pockets while also noticing how Aizawa was currently putting eye drops into his eyes.

As this happened Midoriya throw the ball once again, only this time he sent the ball flying through the air.

"Well, well, well looks like he has a quirk after all, huh Bakugo," I commented while smiling as it was shown that he got 705.3m this time around....although it looked as if his finger was broken and he was close to crying.

"Woo! Now that's a hero-like record if I ever saw one!!" The brown haired girl cheered in joy.

"His finger appears to be swollen. Thinking back to the entrance exam...what a strange quirk," Ida commented while looking on.

This whole time Bakugo had the most funniest look of disbelief before his face took on one of complete rage before he charged towards Midoriya.

"What the hell? Explain yourself, Deku!!" Bakugo yelled out scaring the hell out of poor Midoriya who gave off a yell of fear. 

Luckily I managed to grab the back of Bakugo's clothes and hold him back...not that I was needed since Aizawa used his scarf to also hold Bakugo back as well.

"Oi, dumbass what do you think your doing? And what's up with this cloth? It's stiff!!" Bakugo growled out as he continued to try and pull away from both me and the scarf.

"It's a 'capture weapon' made of carbon fibers and a special alloy wire," Aizawa answered while he continued to use his scarf to hold back Bakugo.  
"Bungo, you can let him go now and Bakugo stop using your quirk already, I'm getting dry eye over here," Aizawa finished with a glare.

'Wow, that sucks since his quirk is so cool!' I thought while obeying his command, and releasing Bakugo who was glaring at Midoriya as Aizawa told us to continue onto the next event.

"Umm, Bakugo your face is starting to scare everyone," I commented with a sweat-drop as Bakugo released a glare that could thaw out all of Antarctica.

"Shut up, dumbass," he grumbled before snapping his head away from Midoriya to look off somewhere else with a glare.

After a while it was time to get the results of all the events that took place.

"Your total scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings," Aizawa said before dropping a bomb as he hit a button.  
"Also, I was lying about expelling someone." 

"...." Was everyone's response which nearly had me laughing if I wasn't making the same expression of disbelief as everyone else.

"That was a rational deception, meant to bring out the best in all of you." He finished with a creepy, (cute) grin on his face while he chuckled a little.

"WWWAAAHHHH?!" Everyone yelled out at the truth being revealed.

"Well of course it was a lie. Didn't take much to figure that out," A girl with black hair up in a ponytail said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Um, he did expell a whole class once," I mumbled to her which caused her to take on a look of disbelief.

"What, really?" She asked not believing in what I just told her.

"Yep, the students from last year was talking about it, so he was most-likey serious but decided not to expell anyone this time," I told her while crossing my arms and waiting to see what will happen next.

"I guess we came off lucky then," she simply said before doing the same as me and waiting for Aizawa to continue.

"Anyway, we're done here. Your documents are about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look." He told us before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it out to Midoriya.

"Midoriya. have Recovery Girl fix you up. Tomorrow's trails aren't gonna be any easier," he said before leaving us all standing there in awe.

Turning to look at the scores I was happy to get second place, although I know I would have gotten 1st if it wasn't for that stupid long jump test.

Heading back inside to change out of my gym clothes I then headed home to prepair for the next day. As I was heading home I was shocked to spot Bakugo not to far from where I was.

'Hmm, maybe next time I can ask to join him, I mean that's what friends do..right?' I questioned myself as I unlocked the door to my house and headed on in.  
'I wonder what tomorrow will being?'  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you like the chapter!!! I plan on adding a little avenger/marvel thing as the story progress. There will also be more character developments for Bungo at some point as well.  
Anyway comment and like! Tell me what you think or what you want the pairing to be. It can be Yaoi or Straight, maybe even Bi! Anyway hope you like it and until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Battle Training

Bungo B. Cosette P.O.V

The next day, I was exiting my home when I spotted Bakugo not to far ahead of me.

"Yo, Bakugo!!" I yelled out as I ran towards the ash blonde who snapped his head in my direction in shock.

"Huh, dumbass what the hell are you doing here?" He asked with a bored look on his face which turned into a glare as he added. "Are you following me?"

"Um, no man, I just live down the street from you that's all," I replied while chuckling nervously before quickly adding, "You want to walk to school with me? You know since we are heading in the same place and all."

"Tch, do what you want," he grumbled out while throwing his bag over his shoulder and continued on to school with me happily following after him.

"So have any idea what clubs you're planning on joining?" I asked happily while swinging my arms around with a large smile on my face.

"Not sure at the moment," Bakugo replied after throwing a glare in my direction before sighing and answering.

"Hmm, I am thinking about joining the culinary arts class or maybe join the aikido class again," I listed while moving so that I was walking next to him as I moved my arms to pose in a thinking position.

"Wait they have aikido? I thought that schools here only taught judo and kendo," Bakugo commented with a look of intrest as he shoved one of his hands in his pocket as he finally turned his attention towards me.

"Yep, they also have other class that teach different fighting techniques like, different forms of boxing techniques, karate, kung fu, and even military fighting styles. Yet, then again it is a hero school and it is a good idea to know how to defend youself just incase your quirk isn't enough," I commented while now moving to cross my head behind my head as Bakugo stared at me for a minute before turning his head to face forward.

"Hmm, maybe I should take boxing classes since most people will be trying to take the others," Bakugo said which caused me to nod in agreement since now that I think about it the list to join the traditional karate or ect class were already filled while the boxing and the military ones was nearly bare.

"Yeah, your right. Since you plan on joining the boxing classes, I'll join the military tactics (marine crops martial arts) and maybe we can take kick-boxing together," I said while hoping he will agree with my suggestion, since I personally thought it would be cool to have at lease one club activity with someone I considered a friend.

"Sure why not," Bakugo replied with a shrug as we finally made it to the outside of U.A.

"I wonder who will be our teacher for some of our classes today," I commented as we walked through the entrance while I waved at some of the kids that I passed while Bakugo glared at anyone that got in his way.

"Don't know, not that it would matter since its going to be boring anyway," Bakugo said and low and behold he was right.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Who can find the mistake in the following english sentence?" Present Mic asked but was greeted with bored silence, so in an attempt to get everyone more involved he shouted out.  
"All right everybody. Hands up. Show me some spirit!!!" With like before in the exams I gave a cheer of ,'Yeah!!' Yet, once again the only ones showing any spirit is Present Mic and I. 

This pattern continued until lunchtime, where we eat top-notch food for dirt cheap in the cafeteria thinks to the Cook Hero: Lucnh Rush.

"Marry me please," I pleaded after tasting the greatest bowl of pork sukiyaki I've ever had! At that moment I was pleading with Lunch Rush to marry me so that I could have his amazing cooking for the rest of my life. 

"Tch, stop it dumbass your making a scene," Bakugo simply said in annoyance as he grabbed the back of my school jacket and began to drag me away from the weired out Cook Hero while Kirishima laughed at our antics as he followed us to our table.

"Man my favorite class of the day!" Kirishima as he continued to eat his Yakiniku while growing more and more sparkly eyed for every bite that he took.

"Of course its your favorite class shitty hair," Bakugo said simply as he ate out of his plate full of Spicy Wafuu Curry which caused Kirishima to give a shout of, 'Hey what's that supposed to mean? And why are you dissing my hair?! Its not much different from yours!'

"He does have a point," I commented offhandedly as I continued to enjoy by bowl of pork sukiyaki. Man do I love pork!!

"Can it, dumbass," Bakugo grumbled while shooting me a small glare before continuing while Kirishima too continued to eat but this time with a pout on his face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once lunchtime was over, it was finally time for afternoon class meaning Hero Basic Training!

Siting in my seat in excitement, I couldn't keep the large grin off my face as a familiar voice called out.

"I HAVE....COME THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE NORMAL!!!" The one and only All Might said as he did just that causing the class to erupt with chatter.

"It's All Might!! Incredible! He's really gonna teach us!!" One student shouted out while another said.

"That's his silver age costume! He's drawn so differently than the rest of us. Gives me goose bumps."

"I'm about to burst with excitement," I mumbled excitedly while trying to calm my fanboying....and failing badly.

"Hero basic training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes!!" All Might yelled out as he sriked pose after pose as he added more quietly, "It also gives a ton of credits." before adding as he pulled out a card that read Battle on it.  
"No time to dally. Today's activity is this!!! Battle training!!"

Once he said this I couldn't help but sweat-drop at the extreme look of excitement that came across his face as he excitedly said, 'Battle Training.'

"And for that, you need these!" All Might yelled as he pushed a button and slots with numbers on them came popping out of the wall causing everyone to get even more excited.  
"In accordance with the 'quirk registry' and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted." All Might added while adding a shout of 'COSTUMES!!!' with everyone else shouting 'YEAH!'

'Man I'm so freaking pumped! I hope they added all of the gadgets that I sent over as well," I thought excitedly while looking at the slot that held my hero uniform.

"After you change, come out in ranking order to ground beta!!!" All Might said which resulted in a loud, 'Okay!!' from the rest of the class..

"Present Mic should really take notes from All Might, he is really hyping everyone up," I said with a smirk as I followed everyone towards our uniforms and carefully took hold of mine and raced out to the changing room to get dress.

"Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen!! Look alive now!! Because from today on.....YOU ARE ALL HEROES!!!" All Might shouted as came walking out with our heads held high, while proudly showing off our hero uniforms.

"Dude we look so freaking cool!" Shouted as I moved to stand next to Bakugo who was even more prideful then normal.

"Yeah man I'm when I was giving them details about my costume I never expected it to come out so well," Kirishima said joining me and Bakugo in the front of our classmates.

"Shall we begin, my wards?" All Might questioned while adding, "It's time for battle training!!" All Might yelled once everyone was there. Looking around I spotted Midoriya and almost giggled at the fact that his costume had a head piece that almost looks like it was styled to copy All Might's hair. 

'Midoriya, you are adorable,' I thought while also noticing that All Might had made the connection as well,....Surprisingly adorable.

"Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscapes maneuvers?!" Ida questioned while also looking really cool.

'Must touch the shiny!!'

"Nope! You'll be moving on to step two!! Indoor anti-personnel battle training!!" All Might began before getting more in detail.   
"Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors but....statistically, the most heinous villans are more likely to appear indoors. Between confinement, house arrest, and black market deals....In this hero-filled society of ours...The cleverest villians out there lurks indoors!!!" All Might explain in a serious tone before hoping back to his normal one.  
"You'll now be split into villain teams and hero teams and face off in two - on - two indoor battles!" 

"So no basic training?" Asked the cute frog girl while I chimed in. "Yeah, and we currently have an odd number." 

"Yeah you're right...How are we going to do about this?" Asked the boy with the yellow hair that also had a black lighting bolt asked.

"I shall answer all your questions starting with you young lady!! Practical experiences teaches you the basics! The distinction here is that you won't be fighting disposable robots. And for you young man, you will be either paired with a 3 man team or take the test with someone who will be willing to try the test again," All Might answered us leaning us to nod in understanding before he was bombed with more questiones from the students.

"Man, everyone is really eager," I mumbled while smiling but mainly when I heard Bakugo simply grumble out, "Can I just blast everyone away?"  
'Bakugo ever the violent one.'

All Might then proceeded to explain the rules of how the exam was going to play out.

"Listen up! Here's the deal. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. And the heroes have to go in and take care of it!! Your battle partners will be decided by....Drawing lots!"

"Is that really the best way?!" Ida shouted in disbelief. clearly not agreeing with it. until Midoriya explained why it was a good idea which lead to him apologizing.

The teams was:  
A: Izuku Midoriya & Ochaco Uraraka  
B: Shoto Todoroki & Mezo Shoji  
C: Momo Yaoyorozu & Minoru Mineta  
D: Tenya Iida & Katsuki Bakugo  
E: Yuga Aoyama & Mina Ashido  
F: Koji Koda & Rikido Sato  
G: Denki Kaminari & Kyoka Jiro  
H: Tsuyu Asui & Fumikage Tokoyami  
I: Toru Hagakure & Mashirao Ojiro  
J: Hanta Sero & Eijiro Kirishima

In the end it was decided that I will be joining team C, not that I minded since I was just happy to be there.

"Lets show them who's boss," I said while moving to stand next to my team with a friendly smile on my face which was returned,

"Yes, lets make sure to defeat anyone who gets in our way," Momo agreed with a small smile of her own.

"Lets wreck em!!" Mineta shouted which caused me to give him a high five. [Don't get why people hate the guy, pretty funny to me.]

"Moving on. first up are these!!!" All Might shouted while holding 2 balls one with white one with the letter A and the black one with the letter D..  
"The heroes are team A and the Villains are team D!!"

"Wait Bakugo vs Midoriya, now this is a fight I want to see," I commented since I have noticed a tension between the two, and I am hoping that this would resolve all of their problems.

"The villain teams goes in first! The timer starts in 5 minutes, when the hero team sneaks in. The rest of us will watch VIA CCTV!" All Might said before turning to speak with the two teams.   
"Ida. Bakugo. You boys need to adopt a villian mind-set! This is practical experience. So go all out! Don't hold back!....Although I will stop you if you take things too far." All Might finsihed before waving the two teams away so that they can get started while the rest of us moved to watch from the CCTV room.

The whole battle between the two teams was....intense, especially the fight between Bakugo and Midoriya. Like man was that extreme, yet for some reason it's motivating me to out shine them and give it my all. 

At the moment the two teams, [except Midoriya who was tooken to recovery girl] where returning to the monitor room for the results of their exam. The winners was Midoriya and Uraraka, and it was for this reason that I felt worried about how this would effect Bakugo who after the announcement was made, had a broken look on his face. As we waited for the teams to join us the chatter once again started.

"The losing team is nearly unscarhed, while the winners are down for the count," Asui commented.

"They lost the battle, but they won the war, so to speak," Tokoyami said while Asui followed with, 'Its just training though.' As Bakugo continued to silently lose his mind on the screen, luckily All Might showed up and lead him to the monitor room where the others already arrived at.  
==========  
"Well, I'd say....the V.I.P in this battle was Isa!!!" All Might yelled to the surprise of most of the people in the room.

"Not Ochako or Midoriya? Even though they won?" Asui asked not fully understanding why someone from the losting team won and not one from the winning team.

"I wonder why? Anyone know?" All Might yelled and instantly Momo raised her hand while yelling out, 'I do All Might sensei!'

"It's because Ida was most able to adapt to the scenario." She started before continuing to tell what the others did wrong.   
"From what I saw, Bakugo's every action was motivated by an obvious personal grudge. And as you mentioned before, sensei, using destructive attacks indoors are foolish." She said while Bakugo seemed dive deeper in his silent rage.

"Midoriya's performance suffered from the same faults. Uraraka lost focus halfway through. And her final attack was to haphazard. Such an attack would be unthinkable if the nuclear weapon were real." Now it was Uraraka's turn to be disheartened.

"But Ida formed an actual counter strategy, and he envisioned what the actual struggle would be like. He was only to late at reacting at the very end. The hero team only won because this was a training exercise with exploitable constraints," Momo said while leaving everyone in silence [except me since i was to busy giggling] and Ida was left sparkling with all the compliments....

'I think All Might's pride is hurting at the moment,' I thought while giggling at the look on All Might's face as he gave Momo a shakey thumbs up while complimenting her on her answer.

'Don't worry All Might you are still cool to me,' I thought while giving All Might a smile before moving to stand next to Bakugo who was remained silent.

As I stood next to him, I decided that it was better that I didn't say anything....even though I really wanted to comfort him. I mean it was pretty obvious that he would snap at me if I even tried, the only thing I could do was stand next to him in silent support.  
The two of us remained silent as the next two teams were called up, at the moment it was Team B as the heroes vs Team I as the bad guys.

"Man, that Mezo guy has one cool quirk, to be able replicate his own body parts at the tips of his hands...tentacles. This will be useful in search and locate missions," I commented as I watched Mezo turn the ends of his tentacles into ears and watched as he easily located where the bad guys was at.

Yet, even though Mezo performance was cool, Shoto's performance was amazing as he easily froze the entire building immoblizing team I by freezing their feet to the ground.

"Amazing but if I were in their shoes I would have changed my genetics to make my feet either stronger, resistant, or hotter," I commented while continuing to silently strategize how I would counter his attacks.

Of course team B won, after this was announced Shoto then surprisingly removed the ice from the area by rising the temperature in the building causing the ice to melt.

"Oh, so he can manipulate ice and fire, that can be handy in battle," I continued to comment as I looked at the screen, yet I also continued to take glances towards Bakugo who was falling apart at seeing Shoto's performance, causing me to sigh sadly.

The rest of the day was filled with eveyone else giving their all, I would tell you about mine....but if really wasn't all that since I simply paralyzed their bodies using my quirk leading my team who played as the villains to win.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Once everything was said and done All Might congratulated us on our performance which was something that I would usually be fanboying about, but at the moment I couldn't help but feel worried about Bakugo. 

'There has to be something I could do,' I thought before an idea came to me. Quickly I raced to get out of my hero uniform once we where dismissed before racing back to the my class room in hopes of catching Bakugo..

"Yo, Bungo! Its about time you joined us!" Kirishima yelled out causing me to jump a little in surprise at seeing most of my classmates were sitting around talking.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked as I stepped into the room and began to scan around, silently hoping that I would spot spikey blonde hair.....'Where the heck is he?'

"Nothing much, we are all just discussing battle training, Midoriya, Bakugo, and a few others left tho so its just us," Kirishima told me causing me to release a loud 'WHAT' before racing out the room while yelling my apologies as I raced to catch up to Bakugo.

Yet once I arrived, the first thing I saw was surprisingly Midoriya, followed by me seeing Bakugo with All Might standing with him, before he walked away while wiping his eyes. Clearly he was crying. Running past both Midoriya and All Might I easily caught up with Bakugo who gave me a tearful side glare once he noticed that I was walking next to him.

"So...Its obvious that you are pissed about the outcome of today's exam," I started and the only reply I got was a simple, 'I'm not going to lose next time. nothing's going to stop me from being number 1,' as he stuffed his hands into his pockets while sniffling every now and then.

"Yes I know, but just saying it wouldn't help you," I continued which caused Bakugo to growl before grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me towards him.

"What so you think I'm weak too, huh!! I don't need you or anyone!" Bakugo yelled in anger but I wasn't fazed as I continued my offer.

"Dude, even the greatest hero needs back up. I mean All Might even had a side-kick once. And I don't want to help you because I think your weak or anything!" I told him calmly while gently pushing his hand away while meeting his glare without hesitation.

"Look, we already agreed on going to take combat classes to improve our fighting techniques so that thing with Midoriya being able to prodict your moves will be a thing of the past the next time the two of you clash," I said while waiting for him to agree with my little statement which I got when he nodded quietly.

"Right, so the only thing I'm offering is extra training with me and my mentor who is a pro-hero from america, he can also offer whys to strategize better in such situations" I continued my offer while giving Bakugo a small smile as I silently waited for him to think over my offer.  
Sure my mentor is a well known in america, but I can't help but think that his personality and Bakugo's will clash non-stop.

'I hope this is a good idea,' I thought as I silently thought of the two meeting. 'A hot head, and the golden boy....this will not end well.'

"I'll do it," Bakugo said after a while before adding, "It better not be a waste of my time, you hear!"

At first I was shocked that he actually agreed to my offer so fast....well faster then I thought he would drag this on for a week or two...So the fact that he agreed within minutes was beyond shocking.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT LOOK?! HUH!!" Bakugo yelled once he noticed the owlish look that I was giving him.

"Oh, um I just thought that you was going to have me wine and dine you until you finally cave and agree...." I answered with a chuckle while awkwardly rubbing the back of my head while I also added, "I had everything planned out and was ready for anything."

"Tch, you put way to much thought into this," Bakugo said while giving me an unimpressed look which caused me to feel depressed as I pouted.

"Well sorry for trying to plan ahead......" I mumbled while looking away as I pouted harder as my feelings of depression turned into irritation.

"Just saying," Bakugo said as he continued towards the way that lead to our homes.

"Hey, want to get something to eat?" I asked randomly as I felt the beginnings of hunger pains starting to appear in my stomach.

"Sure, whatever....as long as you're paying," Bakugo answered while changing his pathway from home to the food district.

"Fine...fine," I said while throwing a smile which was ignored but I don't care since I was so happy.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you like it!!! Plan on posting as soon as I could!   
Please tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I plan on making the next ones longer then this one since I am so invested in this story. 
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
